


Некоторые шрамы не заживают долго, ангел

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, mutual supportiveness, Забота, взаимопомощь, дружба, пропущенная сцена, травмы, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Ради своего ангела Кроули готов пройти по освященной земле. Осталось только выяснить, на что готов Азирафаэль ради своего демона. джен (возможный преслэш в глазах смотрящего)возможный UST, рейтинг за медицинские манипуляции и графичное описание травм





	Некоторые шрамы не заживают долго, ангел

— Увидимся, ангел. И не надо так смотреть. Со мной все в порядке.

Вообще-то с Кроули все было далеко не в порядке*. Азирафаэль понял это еще до того, как на церковь святого Альфежа упала бомба, так ярко завершив карьеру нескольких немецких шпионов, чья основная ошибка заключалась лишь в том, что они наивно предполагали, будто не платить ангелу за купленные редкие книги пророчеств — очень выгодная и ничем не грозящая им лично идея. Он надеялся, что после взрыва и разрушения алтаря Кроули станет легче**, однако этого не произошло.

Всю дорогу до книжного магазина Кроули говорил мало и отрывисто, сквозь стиснутые зубы. Скорее даже шипел. А потом и вовсе замолчал. Сидел, низко склонившись к лобовому стеклу и обеими руками вцепившись в руль. И дышал. Нехорошо так дышал, тяжело и резко. Словно забыв, что демону это вовсе не обязательно.

Рядом с горящей церковью было довольно светло, и какое-то время она еще подсвечивала им дорогу и бросала блики в заднее стекло своеобразным маяком (Азирафаэль почти машинально позаботился, чтобы огонь не перекинулся на склеп, служивший бомбоубежищем, с тревогой прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию Кроули). Но стоило свернуть на первую же ведущую к Сохо улочку — и их окружила непроглядная темнота, лишь только где-то на востоке мерцали отсветы далеких пожаров и шарили по темному небу белые пальцы прожекторов***. Здесь же город словно вымер, испуганно затаившись за плотно сдвинутыми шторами. Светомаскировка, ничего не поделаешь.

Мотор урчал на грани слышимости, за окнами царила непроглядная темнота****, и Азирафаэлю даже начало казаться, что бентли вообще никуда не едет, а завис неподвижно в гигантской банке с чернилами, но тут Кроули как раз буркнул (по-прежнему сквозь зубы):

— Мы приехали, ангел.

Голос его Азирафаэлю не понравился. Как и то, что он дважды запнулся на такой короткой фразе.

Азирафаэль осторожно выбрался в темноту, но к смутно угадываемой двери не пошел. Вместо этого обогнул машину спереди и открыл дверцу рядом с водительским сиденьем. То ли глаза уже слегка привыкли к темноте, то ли на этой улочке перед его книжным действительно было светлее, но Азирафаэль отлично видел злую ухмылку Кроули, когда тот повернул голову в его сторону, уставившись черными дулами очков. Вот тогда-то Кроули и сказал, что с ним все в порядке. И Азирафаэль сделал вид, что поверил. И прощебетал с как можно более безмятежной улыбкой:

— Рад это слышать, мой дорогой. В таком случае ты же не откажешься зайти ко мне, ведь правда? Как-то не очень уютно в такую ночь одному, ну и… — Он пожал плечами. — Я знаю, чай ты не любишь, но у меня есть какао и даже сахар, невообразимая роскошь по нынешним временам.

Где-то далеко провыла сирена отбоя воздушной тревоги. Ветер поскрипывал сломанным фонарем на углу. Кроули молчал, пряча глаза за темными стеклами. Потом отвернулся. Буркнул негромко.

— Не настолько… в порядке.

И больше ничего не сказал, даже когда Азирафаэль присел рядом с машиной и скользнул рукой вдоль его ноги к педалям, нащупывая ботинок. Он отлично помнил обычную обувь Кроули — всегда модельную и чертовски элегантную, из мягкой кожи высочайшего класса и на очень тонкой подошве. Вряд ли сейчас на нем что-то иное: Кроули не был бы самим собой, если бы делал поправки на грязь и бомбежки. Или на освященную церковную землю...

Так и есть: очень мягкая кожа, липкая и мокрая. И шнурки — тоже в чем-то мокром и липком. Азирафаэль поднял голову, глядя снизу вверх на упрямо сжатые губы и выпяченный вперед подбородок.

— Тогда тем более стоит зайти. Я все-таки ангел, мой дорогой. Мы умеем… многое.

Он в последний момент удержался и не сказал про исцеление — увидев, как перекосило Кроули. И потому не нарвался на безусловный отказ. Вместо этого Кроули какое-то время молчал, все еще недовольно морщась, а потом спросил:

— А кофе ангелы варить тоже умеют?

— Конечно, мой дорогой. Просто райский кофе, — соврал Азирафаэль, не моргнув глазом. И попытался припомнить, есть ли у него вообще кофе. Вспомнить не получилось, но он решил, что в самом крайнем случае настолько маленькое чудо его начальство уж как-нибудь переживет.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, зайду.

Самое трудное было помочь ему встать так, чтобы это не выглядело помощью. И преодолеть несколько шагов — до двери в магазин и уже внутри до дивана, хорошо, что он так близко. Тоже так, чтобы это не выглядело. Просто темнота, просто споткнулся. С кем не бывает.

— Ангел! Ради кофе я готов на любые подвиги… Но не настолько же! Чего ты тут набросал? Ради кофе... Я бы душу дьяволу продал. Ах да. У меня ее нет. Бедный дьявол! Книги не забудь. Слышишь, ангел? Не забудь! Зря я их, что ли… Маленькое демоническое чудо. Черт. Да осторожней же ты! Тут темно, как под мышкой у Бога! И только посмей мне сказать, что я опять богохульствую!

Просто слишком темно. Просто слишком много слов. Но он же всегда такой, правда?

Чудесить свет Азирафаэль не стал, воспользовался спичками: он специально клал коробку под газовым рожком, предпочитая мягкие теплые полутона живого огня ослепительности новомодного электричества. На всякий случай поплотнее задернул шторы, хотя они выполняли роль декорации для случайных посетителей, на магазинчик и так не обращали внимания, если сам Азирафаэль этого не хотел. Обычно он шторы даже не трогал, висят себе и висят. А сейчас задернул. И понял, что тянет время.

А обернувшись, увидел самое необычное зрелище, которое только мог себе представить: Кроули, неподвижно сидящий на диване. Ну, почти неподвижно.

Обычно заставить демона сидеть спокойно не удавалось никому, он умудрялся словно бы танцевать даже сидя. Обычно. Да.

— Чего только не сделаешь ради хорошего кофе, даже к ангелу в гости зайдешь, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, неправильно (а может быть, как раз таки правильно?) истолковав его взгляд. Голос у демона все еще оставался напряженным. — Так сваришь?

Он явно нервничал и не знал, куда девать руки: сначала раскинул на спинку дивана, потом передернул плечами, и руки словно бы сами по себе скользнули на колени, побарабанили пальцами по бедрам, сцепились, расцепились, сжались в кулаки. Ноги его при этом оставались совершенно неподвижными, и у Азирафаэля заломило зубы от острого сопереживания. Он не был демоном и никогда на собственной шкуре не ощущал всю болезненность ожогов святыми субстанциями, но он был ангелом и умел сочувствовать так, как умеют только они: полностью разделяя чужие страдания.

— Конечно, — сказал он севшим голосом. — Обязательно. Но сначала давай мы тебя разуем.

Он подошел к дивану, прихватив по пути маленькую скамеечку, поставил ее рядом и сел. Не на корточках же этим заниматься, в самом деле? А если встать на колени, получится слишком демонстративно, такого Кроули точно не потерпит. Ни единого шанса. Он и сейчас-то...

— Мы так не договаривались, — сказал Кроули хмуро и зло, голос его стал еще более напряженным и хриплым, губы сжались в тонкую нитку, брови сошлись на переносице. В темных стеклах очков отражались два узких язычка пламени, и казалось, что это такие теперь у него зрачки, желтые и светящиеся, танцующие, живые. В абсолютно черных глазах, круглых и мертвых.

Азирафаэль опять смотрел на него снизу вверх, как и рядом с бентли. Но теперь для этого не приходилось так сильно выворачивать голову.

— Ты никогда не пошел бы в церковь ради себя самого, — сказал Азирафаэль тихо, но твердо. — Как бы тебе ни было нужно. Семьдесят лет строил планы по добыче сам знаешь чего, меня уговаривал, но так и не пошел. И я понимаю, оно действительно того не стоит. Однако сегодня ты это сделал. Ради меня. Ну вот и считай, что это ответная любезность, не более. Должен же я тоже сделать… ну хотя бы что-то.

— Не стоило, — фыркнул Кроули и поморщился. Отвернулся в сторону, зачем-то снял очки, вздохнул раздраженно. Может быть, злился на самого себя непонятно за что. А может, Азирафаэль, развязывая слипшиеся шнурки, потянул слишком сильно.

В помещении запах химии и подгоревшего цыпленка стал отчетливее, и Азирафаэль предпочел сосредоточиться на обуви. Действительно, очень тонкая кожа хорошей выделки. И подошва тонкая. Бальные туфли, плохая защита для того, кто пошел танцевать по раскаленным углям.

Кроули зашипел на вдохе, когда Азирафаэль осторожно потянул прилипший к дочерна сожженному мясу шелковый носок. Ангел отдернул руку, ругая себя последними словами.

— Извини. Я сейчас.

Он не стал подниматься на второй этаж за тазиком и теплой водой и даже пальцами щелкать не стал — все это тоже было всего лишь декорациями и своеобразной игрой в хорошего правильного ангела, подчиняющегося предписаниям и традициям, и сейчас выглядело бы… плохо бы выглядело, чего уж там.

Впрочем, оно и сейчас так выглядит.

— Ангел, послушай… — Голос у Кроули ломкий, готовый вот-вот сорваться. — Это и правда лишнее.

Почему-то поднять голову и взглянуть ему в лицо оказалось вдруг слишком трудно. Азирафаэль и не пытался. Упрямо качнул головой, наклонился ниже. К самой воде. Подул на нее, глядя, как без следа растворяются золотые искры. Миг — и нету. И словно бы не было. Просто вода.

— Это просто вода, — сказал очень тихо, осторожно заворачивая мокрую брючину вверх по икре. Туда, где еще есть кожа, пусть и воспаленная, красная с синеватыми прожилками. И еще выше, к колену, где кожа уже нормальная. Только горячая. Очень.

Кроули снова резко вздохнул и зашипел. Но больше ничего не сказал.

Просто теплая вода. Двадцать шесть градусов, температура человеческой кожи. Все равно будет больно, но хотя бы не обожжет сильнее. Просто вода, и никакой святости, Азирафаэль за этим особо следил, чтобы ни дай Всевышняя. Ни капельки.

Только любовь.

Крутой раствор, столько, сколько вода сумела принять, не испарившись от перенасыщенности. Хорошо, что Кроули демон, он не поймет, демоны не умеют такое видеть.

Носки приходится удалять тоже чудом — постепенно, по волоконцу, стараясь не задеть оголенных нервных окончаний. Омертвевшая серая кожа местами отслаивается вместе с волокнами ткани. Азирафаэль сдувает и их, развоплощая. Запах химии и подгоревшего мяса усиливается. Повреждения похожи на некроз от химического ожога — и не похожи одновременно: некроз гуманнее, он убивает на пораженном участке нервные окончания, и боль приходит не сразу, а лишь через день или два, когда начинается воспаление вокруг. Азирафаэль последнее полгода довольно много времени проводит в госпитале святого Варфоломея, куда привозят пострадавших во время бомбежек, и знает, как выглядят жертвы зажигательных бомб. И что они чувствуют, он тоже знает.

На тыльной поверхности стопы кожа багровая и опухшая, вздулась желтыми волдырями. Ближе к пальцам волдыри полопались. Обе подошвы превратились в сплошные кровоточащие язвы, пальцы слиплись. Человеческое тело ерунда, будь это просто ожоги, Кроули и сам бы их залечил, не заметив, да и трудновато обжечь того, кто способен не получить ни царапины в эпицентре взрыва зажигательной бомбы.

Да только вот святая земля выжигает язвы на истинном теле демона, и это куда страшнее и так просто не лечится. А он еще ходить пытался, просто зла не хватает!

Азирафаэль аккуратно смыл с подошвы и пальцев омертвевшую ткань, желтые пленки, грязь, кровь и сукровицу, стараясь не прикасаться, только водой, только на расстоянии тепла, когда есть ощущение, что рядом, но прикосновения нет. Вода в тазике осталась кристально чистой, хорошо, что Кроули не приходит в голову посмотреть вниз, а то мог бы и догадаться.

Осторожно вынув омытую ногу из воды, Азирафаэль уложил ее себе на колено так, чтобы пострадавшая часть оказалась на весу, наклонился еще ниже, почти касаясь губами покрытой волдырями кожи (но именно что почти, никаких касаний!), и подул. Не только на кожу, но и глубже, обволакивая золотистым сиянием перепутанные и оплавленные линии энергопотоков там, глубоко, расправляя их, восстанавливая, разглаживая, вытягивая боль*****.

Никакой святости. Только любовь. Чистая. Заживляющая.

Кроули резко вздохнул и слегка ерзнул на диване, но так ничего и не сказал. Замерший было на мгновение Азирафаэль набрал в грудь воздуха и снова подул, теперь уже размазывая мерцание по более поверхностным слоям и видя, как в каком-то полудюйме от его губ черно-багровый цвет поврежденной кожи постепенно высветляется, словно бы размываясь и выцветая. В неверном свете газового рожка это можно было бы принять за игру теней или воображения, но Азирафаэль ангел, ему незачем гадать. Он точно знает.

И поэтому дует снова.

Когда поврежденная кожа верхней стороны стопы приобрела свой естественный цвет (ну разве что, может быть, немного более нежный и розовый), Азирафаэль перешел к подошве. С нею сложнее: повреждения более глубокие, здесь на истинном теле могут остаться шрамы, которые долго не заживают, а потом, даже зажив, все равно будут болеть. Если оставить все как есть и дать заживать самостоятельно или просто поверхностно зарастить, глубоко не прочистив, так и получится. Но концентрированная любовь — штука сильная, и если как следует постараться…

Азирафаэль старается. До головокружения, до золотистых искорок перед глазами. В конце концов, дело ведь вовсе даже не в Кроули. Он же ангел, это просто его работа.

Выше щиколотки воспаление снять можно уже и руками: там кожа хотя и обожженная и чувствительная, но сохранилась, а дыхание лучше бы поберечь, и так уже голова кружится, а дело сделано лишь наполовину. Еще одно мелкое чудо — высушить брючину прежде, чем раскатать. И начудесить мягкий плед Кроули на колени, чтобы краем можно было обернуть свежеподлеченную ногу. А подколенную резинку с подтяжками для носков можно отщелкнуть и пальцами, для этого никаких чудес не требуется.

Оказывается, у Кроули очень красивые пальцы не только на руках. Сначала как-то не заметил, не до того было, да и торопился, подгоняемый чужой болью. А теперь вот разглядел. Красивые такие, длинные и изящные. Впрочем, чему удивляться, он же все-таки ангел. Хоть и падший. А что кожа на подушечках нежно розовая, незагрубевшая, как у младенца — так это твоя заслуга, сам же старался, чистил и наращивал, убирая лишние эманации, как верхние, так и нижние. Вот и вышло такое. как будто с нуля, как будто не было всех этих шести тысяч лет.

И очень хотелось тронуть это нежное великолепие губами или даже лизнуть. Просто так.

Азирафэль поджал губы и только еще немного подул, закрепляя эффект. И отдернул голову, потому что Кроули резко выдохнул и поджал пальцы, большим почти задев ангела по губе. Словно легкое предупреждение: не стоит. Спасибо, но нет. Благодарность имеет свои границы, и переступать их не надо.

Ну и ладно. Ну и не больно-то и хотелось.

А вот еще подуть внутрь, заново выглаживая уже распрямленные и срощенные энергопотоки, — это св… Нет! Не святое!!! Конечно же, не святое! Просто… Ну почему бы и нет, кому от этого станет хуже?

Обдувая уже совсем залеченную щиколотку еще и поверху, Азирафаэль все же не удержался и коснулся ее губами — быстро и воровато, словно бы нечаянно. И тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Кроули явственно вздрогнул и зашипел. Еле слышно, но все же. Непроизвольно вскинув голову на это шипение, Азирафаэль пожалел еще больше: глаза у Кроули были плотно закрытыми, а лицо — мокрым.

Все-таки Азирафаэль сделал ему больно. И, похоже, не раз, хотя так старался…

Плохо старался.

Еще одна высушенная брючина (сегодня он выбрал лимит на несколько недель вперед, Гавриил будет ругаться) — такая мелочь по сравнению с невероятно огромным количеством потраченной любви. Но в том-то и прелесть с этой любовью, что она неподотчетная, а лично его, Азирафаэлевская, и тратить ее он может сколько угодно. И никто не заметит, ни Гавриил, ни даже Кроули.

Еще один отщелкнутый подколенный ремешок.

И — шрам, уходящий под него и выше. Старый шрам, неровный, так и не сглаженный временем.

И — онемевшие пальцы, когда он машинально попытался разгладить и этот шрам не на человеческой коже, а в глубине истинного тела…

— Кончай косплеить Иисуса, — сказал Кроули почему-то шепотом, напряженным и злым. — Я тебе не прокаженный.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул и смутился, поняв, что уже довольно долго сидит, продолжая наглаживать старый шрам онемевшими пальцами. Отдернул руку.

— Извини.

— И где обещанный кофе? Вот и верь после этого ангелам!

Снова шепотом, и улыбка кривая, дерганая, и он опять нацепил очки.

— Сейчас будет, подожди минутку.

Ладно, не минутку, а три: все-таки с кофе у Азирафаэля действительно не было практики, и пришлось повозиться, пока удалось начудесить что-то более или менее приличное. Но когда он через три минуты снова спустился на первый этаж, Кроули уже спал, неловко пристроившись щекой на диванный валик и кутаясь в плед: его бил озноб. При появлении ангела он не проснулся, только передернул плечами и прошипел что-то неразборчивое.

Азирафаэль отставил источавшую дивный аромат чашку на придиванный столик и подумал, что правильно он не включил электрическую лампочку, словно чувствовал. Живой огонь милосерднее. Он дает глубокие тени, в которых можно спрятать многое и спрятаться самому. Сделать вид, что не заметил. Что не было ничего.

Помочь отвернуться к спинке дивана лицом, подсунуть подушки под голову и ноги, укутать поверх пледа еще и одеялом. Тебе же нравится спать, Кроули? Вот и спи. Ничего особенного, просто ответная благодарность. Уже завтра мы оба о ней забудем.

И знать, что сам ты никогда не забудешь онемевшие пальцы и чувство вины за чужую боль, как сегодняшнюю, так и ту, шеститысячелетней давности, в которой ты вроде бы вовсе и не виноват.

______________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ

1 И не могло быть, поскольку освященная земля и намоленная внутрихрамовая атмосфера — не то сочетание внешних факторов, которое требуется демону для комфортного самочувствия.

2 Все-таки маленькая церквушка в Гринвиче — это вам не собор Святого Павла, устоявший даже в черную ночь 29 декабря, ей и одной случайно уроненной бомбы хватило по маковку, а при отсутствии рассеянных по району камней атмосферу удерживать становится просто нечему.

3 Сегодня бомбили Ист-Энд, и заблудившийся стараниями Кроули одиночный летчик тоже наверняка рванул туда, если не сразу на родину.

4 Кроули утверждал, что не пользовался фарами вовсе не из-за требований светомаскировки, а просто потому, что не видит в этом смысла. Особенно если улицы пусты и никого невозможно ослепить невовремя включенным дальним светом.

5 Люди тоже так делают, когда им больно. И у людей тоже иногда получается.


End file.
